The Truth Comes Out
by sweetsouthernsarcasm
Summary: In the long line to the roller coaster, Cat and Robbie play the game of Truth, and reveal a secret, as this game always does.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Cabbie story, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:If I owned Victorious, Cabbie and Tandre would SOMEHOW be canon by now. Thankyouverymuch:)**

"Robbieeeeee! Will you go ride on the Rockin' Roller Coaster with me? Please?" Cat bubbled, looking at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure. Why wouldn't anyone else ride with you?" Robbie replied.

"Jade and Beck went to eat, Tori and Andre went on a ride I didn't wanna go on, and I'm hiding from Trina. Plus, I kinda want to hang out with just you," she smiled.

"Let's roll, then. Rock and roll, t-that is," Robbie stuttered, excited. _She wanted to hang out with __**me**__. __**Me**_, he thought.

"Yay!" Cat hollered, bouncing with excitement. "Come on!" She exclaimed, looping her arm through Robbie's and skipping to the coaster. She stopped dead when she saw the line, though. "Oh my gosh! The line's soooo long!" She pouted. "Why is it so long?"

"Don't worry Cat, we can talk and the time will go by faster," Robbie replied hurriedly, trying to make her smile again.

"Okay," she replied, bouncing back to her usual, bubbly self. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" Cat asked.

"I don't know."

"Oh, I know! We can play a game!" She clapped.

"Okay, how about… First Letter, Last Letter?" Robbie suggested.

"Yeah! Can I pick the category? On long car rides my brother never let me pick the category, like the time we were going to Maine…"

"Okay, you can pick the category, Cat. What is it?"

"Food and Drinks! Can I go first?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Ice cream!" Cat exclaimed.

"Manicotti," Robbie replied.

"Italian Sausage," Cat countered.

"Éclairs."

"Spaghetti."

"Instant Breakfast."

"Tomatoes."

"Shrimp," Robbie replied.

"Pasta."

"Artichoke."

"Egg. And ahhhhh, we're insideeee! Airrrrrr!" Cat giggled.

"Grape. And yeah, it feels awesome," Robbie replied.

"Eggplant."

"Tetrazini."

This stopped Cat. You could see her thinking, scanning her brain for another 'I' food. "I give up. You win." She smiled, holding up her hands in the universal 'I surrender' gesture. Can we play another game? My brother never let me pick the game either. Or the song we sang. It was soooo annoying! Can we play Truth?" Cat asked.

"Truth?" Robbie asked, once he was sure she had nothing more to add to that.

"We take turns asking each other questions, and the only rule is that you HAVE to tell the truth, and if you refuse to ask a question, you lose," she explained.

"Okay. You ask first."

"Do you still want to got out with Trina? Or Tori? Or Jade?" she asked.

"Naw. I gave up on going out with Jade as soon as she and Beck got back together, and I didn't really have much hope before, anyways. And all it ever was with Tori and Trina was a crush. Don't really like Trina all that much anymore, and Tori is just a really good friend. Now, when you kissed me that time, was it really a stage kiss, or was it a real kiss?" Robbie asked. _Now, the truth comes out…_, he thought.

"Well, both kinda," she told him, looking sheepish. "At first it was, but after, I couldn't stop thinking about it; and it felt like a real kiss too. I really like you, Robbie."

Game of truth forgotten about, Robbie asked, "Like, more than a friend?"

"Yes," Cat replied. "I think I started to realize it the day I kissed you, like I said earlier. It confused me at first, and I didn't wanna say or do anything because I didn't want things to get all weird between us if you didn't feel the same way, too," she sighed. "So wait, does that mean you like me as more than just a friend, too?" She added hopefully, tacking the question at the end of her mini-speech.

"The answer to that is easy," he replied, moving closer to her face, looking her straight in the eye. He cupped her chin in his hand, and said, simply, "Yes."

He was just about to kiss her when they were roughly pushed forward by the line operator person. "Okay, lovebirds, you can kiss when you get in the cart. You're holding up the line," he barked at them.

"How rude!" Cat exclaimed in a whisper. "And he kinda scares me, let's get in the thingy!" she added.

Once they were in the all set up in the cart, Robbie asked, "Now, where were we?"

"I believe we were just about to kiss, weren't we?" Cat replied, just before their lips met. The next few seconds seemed to last much longer than usual, then they pulled back, smiling at each other. Then, all of a sudden, the ride jolted to a start, summoning a scream out of the both of them, and a couple of words more suited for Rex's mouth than Robbie's.

"Oh my gosh! This is soo fun!" Cat screamed.

"I know! The start scared the poo outta me, though!" Robbie agreed.

Once the ride was over, they shared another kiss, and went off to find the others, holding hands and continuing their game of Truth.

* * *

**I wrothe this for ya'll's entertainment, let me know wht ya'll thought of it! :) Also, let me know if you would like a Tandre chapter and a Bade chapter. And could you let me know how you get that e with the little thingy over it for Andre's name? I'm annoyed at myself for not knowing how. Thanks! :)**

**~Maggie~**


	2. Chapter 2

The taste of his breath exploded in my mouth. It was a mixture of the hundreds of Hershey kisses he had eaten earlier and the pineapple punch that Sikowitz had made. The mistletoe had gone unnoticed by the two of us, until Jade had pointed it out. The two of us had been talking, but once that had been announced, we had gone silent, an started blushing slightly. Then, slowly, we both leaned in. In my peripheral vision, I noticed Robbie and Cat walking up, Robbie holding his video camera. But just then, André's lips met mine, and I forgot about everything else.

And now we're back where we began, with the way his breath tasted. Now he pulls back, both of us blushing (still). The kiss had probably only lasted five seconds, at the most, but it felt as if it had lasted a minuet or two. And it had been the best one I've ever had. I brushed the strand of hair that had falled in my face behin my ear and smiled.

"Robbie are you filming this?" I cried out, exasperated.

"Maybe….." he replied nervously.

"Aggh!" I screamed. "Robbie!"

"It's not going on the blog, this is just to document our year! So, you know we can look back at this stuff and laugh when were outta school, you know? Like, we can tell our kids that this was you guys' first kiss as a couple." He grinned. I blushed, yet again.

"Well, I guess I don't have to steal your video camera. You got lucky this time."

At this, his grin turned into a relived one. He let out a sigh, grabbed Cat's hand, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She giggled, Cat style, and batted the ball on the end of his santa hat. They had been together ever since our summer trip to Disney world. They were one of the cutest couples I knew.

Over the summer, me and André had hung out with them a lot when they went on dates. We had gotten lots of alone time on those dates as well. Sometime along the way, my feelings had gotten deeper than just friendship. I had told him, and he had said he felt the same. But we were bout afraid to risk our friendship to do anything. Until now. I smiled as this thought occurred to me, and then grabbed the hand of my now, not only best friend, but boyfriend. The rest of the night was amazing.

André took me home after the party. We lingered awkwardly in front of the door.

"Hey look! Mistletoe!" he exclaimed, then kissed me before I could look up.

It was the perfect ending to the perfect night.


End file.
